This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays and ambient light sensors.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, portable devices such as cellular telephones and tablet computers are often provided with touch screen displays.
Ambient light sensors are sometimes provided in devices with displays to allow the devices to monitor ambient lighting conditions. A user of a portable device may often move between dim and bright lighting environments such as when transitioning between indoor and outdoor environments. Ambient light sensor readings may be taken in this type of device so that automatic display brightness adjustments may be made. When an increase in ambient light level is detected, control circuitry within the device may automatically increase the brightness of the display in the device to compensate for the additional glare and brightness associated with a bright ambient environment. This allows a user to view content on the display without interruption. Similarly, when a decrease in ambient light level is detected, the control circuitry within the device may automatically lower display brightness to a level that is appropriate for dim ambient lighting conditions.
Challenges arise when mounting ambient light sensors in an electronic device. If care is not taken, stray light from a display may interfere with ambient light sensor measurements.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ambient light monitoring schemes for electronic devices.